Deidara of the rock
by Dominican Kitsune
Summary: After being chased from his home village, thirteen year old Diedara has no other choice but to wander the elemental countries. What will he do when he sees another blond being chased out of his own village just as he was?
1. Prologue

Deidara of the rock

Summary: After being chased from his home village, thirteen year old Deidara has no other choice but to wander the elemental countries. What will he do when he sees another blond being chased out of his own village just as he was?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my story! Yeah! This one just like all the rest is something that came out of that lively little place that I call my mind! I hope you like it!

Prologue:

A young blond boy wanders through the streets of his town, he receives stares from the other inhabitants. Some of them are even bold enough to glare at the boy and curse at him. "Damn brat! Blowing everything in sight up for fun." One man says mostly to himself, unfortunately the young boy hears him.

"You'll be next if you don't keep that big mouth of yours closed hmm!" He responds as the villager recoils in fear. The young boy stops and glares at the villager before walking away.

"We need to get rid of that damn boy!" One villager says as others nod their head in agreement. "I say that we gather as many people as we can to chase that boy out of the village immediately!" The other villagers cheer in agreement.

In the town square civilians, shinobi and kunoichi of all ages are gathered at the village square getting ready to get rid of the boy. Civilians pick up everything they can find. Kitchen knives, gardening tools, and rocks just naming a few. The shinobi disperse themselves among the civilians to surprise their target. Slowly they all start to go to his home and one brave civilian bangs on his door. "Deidara! We the people of Iwagakure demand that you leave or we will force you!"

"Oh really?" a voice says from above them. It takes a few moments for everyone to realize where he is. "Who, exactly is going to make me leave Hm? You?!" Deidara begins to laugh "Yeah right! Don't make me laugh hm!" Deidara puts his hand on his chin thinking briefly "Oh, wait." He says grinning.

"You bastard" the villager says, sneering at the brat.

"They can't, but we can."

Deidara stops laughing to look to see who threatened him. He turns around and barely dodges the kunai and shuriken aimed at his head. He sighs in frustration before putting his hands in a bag. More kunai and shuriken is hurled at him, and shinobi appear from their hiding spots from amongst the crowd.

"…five, six, eight, nine, fifteen, twenty… thirty. It's takes thirty of you to beat one of me?" He says as he avoids more shuriken and takes his hand out of the pouches containing his clay. After a few minute mores he disperses clay figures throughout the civilians gathered. Some of them scream and run away, others weren't as fortunate and were caught in the blast killing or maiming them. The shinobi take their chances and begin to charge Deidara to outmatch him in numbers. Some manage to wound him and others get killed trying. One ninja throws a pair of kunai and they go past Deidara harmlessly. "Your aim sucks!!" he manages while laughing. His eyes widen considerably when his sides feel lighter. He looks down and notices that his clay pouches have been cut from his sides with the kunai. He looks back up and barely doges a man lunging at him. Deidara realizes too late that it was a distraction to get him away from his clay and curses while the man picks up his precious clay. "Give that back!!" Deidara screams, outraged. Everyone begins to laugh and taunt him. They soon start to attack him relentlessly. After some amount of time Deidara finally gets tired and the villages drag him to the gates and throw him harshly to the ground. "Fine! You've beaten me now! Give me my clay dammit!"

"Sure why not?" One Kunoichi says as another throws the pouches to Deidara. He catches them with difficulty and villages and ninja laugh at him pretty soon the laughter gets to be very loud. As soon as the laughter gets to a max it dies down when they notice Deidara laughing with them.

"You may have beaten me, but I'm the one who gets the last laugh!!" He says. He puts his hands in the ram sign. "Art's a bang!" He grins madly as he looks at the destruction that was once Iwagakure. The villagers at the gate look behind them to see pillars of flame all around them. When they turn to look back to where Deidara was standing, he had disappeared without a trace, his laughter echoing in the air.

Woah man!!! I'm done! I'm done! I must say that was harder to write than I thought! I hope you enjoyed it!! Reviews are welcome!


	2. Vagabond

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I decided to get that out of the way before I forgot about it… So yeah this is my second update for Deidara of the Rock. Enjoy it!

**Vagabond**

Two weeks have passed since Deidara was forcefully removed from Iwa. He had been wandering Earth country with no destination in mind. "I'll make them regret what they did." Deidara says to himself. "But how?" He says as he continues walking. The injuries that he sustained on that day had long since healed. He had been wandering around looking at the sights and obliterating whatever he didn't like, which suited him just fine. "I have to do something that they will never forget, something that will piss them off." He hears people talking in the distance so he walks towards where they are. He spots a small group of traveling merchants talking to each other, occasionally laughing. Another man walks into the clearing with wood. He sets the wood in a pre-dug hole. Slowly but surely a small flame is started with the man fanning the small fire to help it. After a while the flame is large and the group gathers closer to the fire to stay warm.

_Fire huh?_ Deidara continues to stare at the flame for a while longer before a grin appears on his face. _Bingo._ He disappears in a swirl of dust.

- Kirby!!-

"Here at last." Deidara says looking at the gates of the village hidden in the leaves. "But how do I get in, I've mostly likely been labeled a rogue by Iwa. There is a good chance that they would recognize me." Deidara had long since removed his hitai-ate for Iwa, but he had kept it with him if he ever needed it. He stands in the same spot just staring at the gates. He walks through the gates cautiously. _That was surprisingly easy._ He thinks as he continues walking. Unbeknownst to him, he sets off a silent alarm. He wanders around Konoha for a bit. Being careful not to make anything go bang like what he would normally do. _I can't blow anything up, I want to make a good impression here. Blowing things up would definitely __**not **__be a good impression.___Thinking to himself and swallowing nervously, resisting the urge to blow something up. _But some of these things here are seriously tacky!! They won't mind if I- NO!!! BAD THOUGHTS!! _Deidara shakes his head vigorously, attempting to rid himself of his thoughts. Unfortunately gaining the attention of a few people standing near him. He grins awkwardly before walking away with rose-colored cheeks.

Hearing the sounds of people shouting and curiosity getting the better of him, he walks towards yelling. He walks toward a group of people surrounding something. Curious, he pushes through the crowd. The occasional person grunting in annoyance at the "stupid kid" as some said. Hearing the cries of a small child, he quickens his pace towards the center. Upon reaching the center of the group, he sees multiple adults yelling at a young child cowering in a corner, crying. Other adults were laughing at the child's misery and even more were cheering the other adults on. Deidara scowls at what he sees and is about to step forward when someone shoves him. He turns around, anger evident on his face trying to find the moron that pushed him. He was gonna make them pay!

"Aaaah!!!" A small voice cries. Deidara turns to look at the child again as one of the adults kick the poor child, sending him skidding across the floor. Another adult stops the small child's skidding with his foot and prepares to stomp him with his foot. When the man's foot is about to connect with the boys head, the child is nowhere to be found. When the adults notice the boy's disappearance they frantically search for where he went. They spot him in the arms of another boy, a few years older than him.

The older of the two boys speaks "What is your problem?! Do you old farts get a kick out of abusing little kids?! Well?!" Said adults look elsewhere with grimaces on their faces. "Don't turn away when I'm talking to you!" He continues "People like you disgust me! You're probably all better off dead!"

"I agree." An elderly man in white and red robes says solemnly, while walking toward the crowd. "Please, go back to what you were doing before you started to abuse this poor child. Now." He says, the air growing colder with that last part said. The crowd disperses, with some bowing to the elderly man and others just walking away. After the crowd disappears, the man walks toward the two young boys. "I'm sorry you had to see that, young man. I am ashamed of what Konoha has become." When the older boy doesn't say anything the old man begins to walk away.

"You're the Hokage? Aren't you?" The older boy asks, still holding the younger boy.

"And you are Deidara of the rock? What brings you to Konoha? I don't think you came here just to save little Naruto here."

"No, I didn't. Nor did I expect the so called _fair citizens of Konoha_ to be abusive to a child."

"I apologize for their behavior. Please try to forgive them." The Hokage says kindly. Deidara grunts in response. "Please come to my office where we can discuss your reasons for being here privately." He says, walking in another direction. Deidara just stays in the same spot, thinking before he makes his decision and begins to follow the Hokage with Naruto still in his arms.

-More Kirby!!! Yay!-

The Hokage gestures Deidara to sit as he walks to his own chair. Deidara sits in the seat mentioned with Naruto still in his arms, too scared to let go. The Hokage intertwines his fingers and puts his chin to rest on them. He stares at the two boys in front of him for a moment. "I was surprised to say the least to see a dangerous missing nin saving a seven year old while on my daily walk. Why are you here in Konoha?"

"To enlist as a shinobi of the leaf. That is, if you don't mind sir."

"What for?"

"I want revenge."

"Why?"

"For being kicked out of Iwa. I've been nothing but loyal to them and this is the thanks I get."

The Hokage contemplates on what Deidara just said and considers his option carefully. "Well this is unexpected." The Hokage says after a while. "I will give you a chance to prove yourself loyal to Konoha." Upon hearing this, Deidara's smiles and the Hokage returns his smile.

"Does this mean you're gonna live here?" A new voice asks. The Hokage and Deidara look at the young boy with bright blue eyes sitting in Deidara's lap. Deidara looks at the young boy and he winces when he gets a good look at the boy's face. Small cuts decorated his tiny face as well as a bruised eye.

"Yup!" Deidara says with a smile on his face. Naruto returns it with a shy smile of his own.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asks.

"He doesn't have anywhere to live. At least not yet, he doesn't." The Hokage says to Naruto. "I was wondering if you would mind getting an apartment with Deidara. Do you mind?"

"Really?" Naruto asks the smile on his face growing wider with each passing moment. "I don't have to go to the orphanage anymore?!"

"Yes, Naruto. No more orphanage." The Hokage replies kindly.

"Yeah!" Naruto yells with excitement.

"What about you Deidara? Would you mind sharing an apartment with Naruto?" The Hokage asks.

"Not at all Hokage-sama"

-are Kirby and Jigglypuff cousins?!-

Okay! I'm done with this chapter! Yay! I was going to originally put that Naruto already lived on his own, but I changed my mind thinking: "If a seven year old lived by himself, fiction or not, wouldn't that be considered abuse?" Definite yes to me. So I wrote that he lived in an orphanage instead. It sounded better in my mind. Even if he did live in a shinobi village. So yeah, this is my update. A took a while to update, my bad I got lost on the road of life.


	3. Living in the trees

Okay ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention -thanks to meeresstern1983- of the age difference between Naruto and Deidara. So I will correct that. Naruto is seven.

Another thing, I have over six hundred hits for this fan fiction! I only have three chapters up!!!! I'm soo excited that soo many people looked at them!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Living in the trees**

Two days have passed since Naruto and Deidara moved into their new apartment.

"Ne, Deidara-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, why not?" Deidara says with a small smile. Naruto responds with a bright smile of his own. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay!"

-Art's a bang!-

"Ne Naruto?" Deidara starts as he pushes himself on the swing next to Naruto. Naruto looks at Deidara with a curious expression on his face. "Why were the adults pickin' on ya before? Hm." Naruto looks down at the ground, while pushing himself on the swing. Deidara continues to look at him and after a while, Naruto shrugs his shoulders in response. Naruto looks at Deidara for a moment, opens his mouth as if to say something. But decides against it and chooses to continue looking at the ground instead. "Sorry I brought that up. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I don't know." Naruto says finally. Deidara's response is to raise his eyebrows. "I don't get it. I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto says as tears start to form in his eyes while looking at Deidara. "Why are they soo mean? The adults call me names, and all the kids pick on me! Why?!" He questions as tears fall freely from his eyes. Naruto abruptly stops and turns his head in another direction before looking back at the ground. Confused, Deidara follows the direction Naruto's head was facing. He sees a group of kids staring at them and whispering amongst each other. Naruto abruptly get's up from the swing he was sitting on and runs away. Deidara sneers at the group of kids. Scared, the kids disperse and run away. Satisfied with his work, Deidara goes off to look for Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto! Where are you?!"

"Here" A small voice says. Deidara looks for the source of noise and sees Naruto semi-hidden in roots under a tree. Deidara get's down on his knees so that he could be eye-level with Naruto. When Deidara is about to say something, an anbu appears out of thin air to the pair and startles Naruto.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately" He says to Deidara before disappearing again.

Deidara gets back onto his feet. "Come on kid field trip time."

"I don't wanna." Naruto counters.

A tick mark appears on Deidara forehead. "Whatdaya mean 'I don't wanna'" Deidara says, mimicking Naruto on the last part.

"I wanna stay here." Naruto says stubbornly.

Deidara gives Naruto a strange look "no" he replies back, just as stubbornly. He was about to say something else when he hears someone chuckling. He turns toward the offender to tell him off. Two boys standing a few feet away, one was his age. The other boy looked to be about Naruto's age, whom Deidara assumed was the older boy's younger brother. The younger boy stared at Deidara like he was a fool, while the older looks at him in what Deidara assumes to be smug.

_Jackass._

"The best way to lure a stubborn child out." The older of the two newcomers pauses to look at his younger brother. "Is to temp him with something good. For example: Pocky."

Deidara smiles "Oh hey yeah." He says nodding "Lemme just pull some outta my a-"

"Language. There are young children present." He says as he begins to walk away with younger brother. When the pair walk past Deidara, he starts to make faces behind their backs. Which makes Naruto laugh. "You're an excellent example for your younger brother."

Deidara grins "I know? Right?"

-Deidara is awesome!-

After much coaxing on Deidara's part, Naruto comes out from his hiding spot and they go to the Hokage's tower, much to Naruto's displeasure. When the pair get to his office, Deidara knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

"Stay here Naruto." Deidara says before entering. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama."

The Hokage just smiles in response. "You will be starting missions today."

"Finally!" Deidara says "What do I do first?! How about a totally awesome A-rank?! Or how about-"

"A D-rank." The Hokage finishes. Upon hearing this, Deidara yells in outrage. "Calm down, you will eventually get 'awesome A-rank mission' but first you must prove yourself."

"By doing household chores that civilians aren't willing to do themselves." Deidara says, clearly annoyed with his situation. "This is gonna take forever." The Hokage laughs at Deidara and he returns the Hokage's laughter with a glare. "Fine!" Deidara says "I'll do the stupid missions."

"Then I suggest that you get started immediately. You don't get a lot of money for a D-rank compared to an A-rank."

"Give me something good."

"I will." The Hokage says as he digs through the pile of scrolls. When he finds the one he's looking for, he tosses it to Deidara. He catches the scroll and reads it quickly, tossing it back to the Hokage when he is done.

"I'm catching a cat. How hard can that be?" Deidara scoffs as he walks out the door. When the Hokage knows that Deidara is gone, the smile on his face disappears.

"Aburame Shibi" he calls out to the seemingly empty room. His eye stays on a spot in the corner of the office. A shadow appears from the corner and steps forward, and kneels in front of the Hokage. "You will be watching Deidara of the rock from the shadows and monitor his movements. Is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

-I prefer dogs…-

Deidara looks in a bush for the missing cat. "I can't believe a ninja of my caliber is looking for a stupid fleabag." He spots a ribbon in the distance. "Gotcha! Ya stupid cat." Deidara smirks as he stalks up to the cat and grab it. But it turns around before he gets the chance to grab it as it turns around and hisses at him. "Hey little guy, you must be Tora-chan hmm. I've come to take you back to your owner." Deidara says kindly. As if understanding, the cat hisses even more and attempts to scratch Deidara. Deidara hears soft laughter in the backround. He turns and sees Naruto giggling. Deidara half heartedly glares at Naruto. When he hears the cat growling he turns his attention back to it. Bad idea. The cat takes his chances and lunges at Deidara's face. He bends over backwards to avoid that cat cursing the whole time.

When he gets back up, the cat is long gone and Naruto was staring at him. "What?"

"Your face, it's bleeding. The cat scratched it." Naruto says, pointing to Deidara's face. Deidara wipes his cheeks and indeed there was blood on it.

"…"

"…" Naruto backs away slowly.

" I'M GONNA KILL THAT STUPID CAT!!!" Deidara screams with a look promising murder on his face. Scared from the sudden noise, all of the birds fly out of the trees they were in.

-Division-

_Deidara is scary when he's mad. _Naruto thinks from his spot on Deidara's back as he traveled through the trees. When Deidara suddenly veers to the left, Naruto tightens his grip around Deidara's neck.

"Hold on." Deidara says with a mischievous look on his face. When he feels Naruto tighten his grip around his neck even more and nod, Deidara slowly removes his hands from Naruto and digs his hands into the pouches on his sides. _Time for some of my art! _

When he spots the cat again he stops in a tree and kneels so Naruto can get down. He takes his hands out of the pouches and waits for a moment. Naruto notices something on Deidara's hands and tries to get a better look at it. He stops suddenly when he sees something coming out of the hands. Curious, he looks at Deidara as he makes a hand sign and a small cloud of smoke appears. When the smoke disperses, Naruto look at what he thinks is a small cage.

"I'll be right back." Deidara says as he jumps down to the ground silently. He walks to Tora and grabs him by the scruff of his neck. The cat hisses and tries to scratch his captor's hand. After a bit of struggling Deidara manages to get him in the cage.

Naruto watches from his spot in the tree. Uninterested he is about to look at something else when a flash catches his eye. With his attention focused solely on Deidara, wondering what just happened. When Deidara jumps back to Naruto, he has a grin on his face. Naruto just looks at Deidara. "What did you do?"

"I got him to cooperate, my way of course."

At hearing Deidara's reply, Naruto looks inside the cage to see a very distressed Tora. The cat hisses at Naruto and Deidara rustles the cage to stop Tora. Naruto looks at Deidara again, and he just returns Naruto's look with a too happy smile.

-scene change!!-

Naruto and Deidara walk into a room with people in different areas going about their business. They walk up to the desk the Hokage was sitting at. Deidara puts the cage down in front of the Hokage's face.

"Mission accomplished!" Deidara says, triumphant.

"Well done." The Hokage says in reply.

"Tora-chan!!! I'm soo glad you're safe" a fat lady with too much makeup says loudly.

_At least I know why the cat ran away in the first place._ Deidara thinks to himself almost feeling bad for the cat. When he is about to give the cage to the cat's owner an idea pops into his head and he shakes the cage vigorously. The cat's owner shrieks in horror while Deidara laughs. "Stupid cat!! No more running away!! If I have to catch you again it's curtains for you!!"

After Deidara finishes, he gives the cage to the owner. When she looks in the cage, her cat was shaking in terror.

"Hi! I'm vindictive!" Deidara says with a smile on his face. "And you are?"

"You little brat! I'm the Fire Daimyo's wife! How dare you!"

"Okay" Deidara replies nonchalantly. Making the Daimyo's wife red with fury, she looks to the Hokage for some sort of retribution.

The Hokage puts his face in his hands. "Deidara will be dealt with accordingly." Somewhat satisfied, she walks out of the room. The Hokage looks up at Deidara from his seat and he smiles pleasantly back at the Hokage.

-End-

Goal: Make this chapter more than fifteen hundred words long. Mission accomplished!!!

I decided to end it here because I wanted to make this chapter slightly longer than the previous one. Also, it seemed like a good idea to end it where I ended it. So, yeah enjoy. Review if you want to.


End file.
